


How To Have Fun

by SayYourLifeBrokeDown



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dizzie, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Lizzie POV, Pemberley arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayYourLifeBrokeDown/pseuds/SayYourLifeBrokeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy asked me to come over and get drunk with him after work, I'm not sure exactly what prompted me to say yes. Maybe it was because I, like he, was incredibly frustrated and upset after a hard day (there had been a virus attack on the Pemberley computers...the result was not pretty). Maybe it was because I was sure he was joking, because, come on, that's such an Un-Darcy thing to say. And okay, maybe I was hoping that he wasn't joking, because it actually sounded kind of fun. </p><p>Well it turned out that he certainly wasn't joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting during the Pemberley arc, but not at all canon. Just pure wish fulfillment Dizzie fluff. I don't think it's explicit enough to be rated M, but there's some, um, heated making out. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!

When Darcy asked me to come over and get drunk with him after work, I'm not sure exactly what prompted me to say yes. Maybe it was because I, like he, was incredibly frustrated and upset after a hard day (there had been a virus attack on the Pemberley computers...the result was not pretty). Maybe it was because I was sure he was joking, because, come on, that's such an Un-Darcy thing to say. And okay, maybe I was hoping that he  _wasn't_ joking, because it actually sounded kind of fun. 

Well it turned out that he certainly wasn't joking. 

Hours later found us sprawled out on his couch, pretty drunk, an empty wine bottle or two on the table in front of us. 

He was laughing at my story of the first time I ever snuck out of the house at night (Long story short: Lydia convinced me to do it...she was 12, I was 15, and we only got to the end of the street before we got scared and decided to go back home). It was nice, seeing him so relaxed. Seeing him have  _fun_. He was always so uptight, and, just, it was a nice change, that's all. 

"So what about you? Any wild childhood adventures?" I asked, admirably not slurring a single word. 

He chuckled. "I wasn't exactly a wild child." 

"Not a single foray into teenage rebellion?"

"Not a one." 

I sat up, intrigued. "So, like...wait...okay...what about college? Surely, you did crazy party stuff in college that more than made up for all your teenage good behavior?" 

He shook his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I didn't even drink before I was 21," he confessed. 

"Wow," I breathed, amazed. "Okay okay okay, this is not okay. We have to fix this. We," I announced, "are going to do a bunch of fun things...okay, maybe not that fun actually, but  _essential_ things that you should have done in your youth." 

"Okay," he said, and he was more talking to my mouth than talking to me, but honestly, after all the alcohol we'd had, I was impressed that either of us were talking at all.

"Have you ever played spin the bottle?"

"No."

"Good," I said.

"Good?"

"Yeah, good. Spin the bottle is totally lame, and it's one of the more unfortunate high school traditions. Listen to me Will, if you ever wanna randomly kiss someone, _just freaking kiss them_." And then immediately his lips were on mine and I kissed him back for just a second before pushing him away. " _Will_ ," I said, my words indignant, but my voice laughing.

"I was just taking your advice," he said, the alcohol making him bold and unapologetic.

"Well, you didn't let me finish. I was just about to caveat it," I retorted. But I was still laughing, the alcohol making _me_ willing to let the kiss go without overanalyzing it or in fact analyzing it at all. "Anyway," I paused, "if you're done..." He smirked and motioned for me to continue. He looked so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him and that was a mistake because he immediately swooped down and closed his mouth around it, kissing me once more. Anticipating that I would pull away soon, he began this kiss deep, and though it was only a second before I pushed away, in that second I was completely swept away.

"Stop it!" I scolded, and you could hear that I was slightly breathless, and I was still drunk enough not to really mind that he was kissing me, but I couldn't stop from analyzing a little bit. Because it was a good kiss and even though my hand was firmly planted on his chest, signaling him to keep his face away from mine, my mouth was straining upwards of its own volition.

He just shrugged and gave me a cheeky grin, his face once again far above my own. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Please continue."

 _Continue? Continue what? Oh. Right..._ "Where was I? Oh, spin the bottle! Right. Well, you're lucky to have never played it, because let's be honest, it's actually kind of gross. So, um, yeah, we do not need to give you that experience. Which is good, because there are only two of us, and spin the bottle is extra pointless with only two people," I said, clearing my throat slightly, because the thought of playing _spin the bottle_ with him, just him, was becoming more and more appealing, but no, no, we couldn't. It was bad enough that he'd already kissed me (twice). The last thing I needed was for this night to devolve into a drunken make out session.

 _"And what exactly is wrong with drunken make out sessions?"_   The tipsier part of me protested. _"It's not fair to him. He kisses me because he's in love with me. I can't kiss him just because I like kissing him."_   Rational Lizzie replied.

_Okay, I should probably stop talking to myself inside of my head and go back to talking to him. This is about showing him how to have some fun! Not about kissing. Remember that Lizzie...NO KISSING._

_(Okay, maybe a little bit of kissing. BUT ONLY IF HE STARTS IT.)_

"Ahem, so, truth or dare?" I asked quickly, trying to snap myself out of it.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, confused. And as he peered down at me with a slightly out of focus gaze, I wondered how much of tonight he was even going to remember. (Or, for that matter, how much of the night _I_ was going to remember. My thoughts kept kind of sliding in and out of focus. Which did not bode well.)

"Have you ever played it? Truth or dare?"

"Oh. No."

"Well...once again, it's not as much fun with just two people...And it's also not really the kind of thing that adults do. But I can't, in good conscience, allow you to go through your entire life never having played truth or dare." I looked up at him, waiting for a response, but he just grinned at me in silence, like a big, handsome, idiot. Wow, he was really drunk. I realized that I was grinning back just as dumbly. Maybe I was kind of really drunk too. "Will?" I prompted. He reached across and starting stroking my hair. "WILL."

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said, removing his hand. I couldn't help leaning into it slightly as it brushed past my cheek. "Okay, right, truth or dare," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable, but mostly as if he was willing to do anything I said. "That sounds...It sounds...alarming."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you wanna go first, or me?"

"Uh...you?" He said uncertainly.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

His eyes widened in alarm, "No no no, I meant...you go first as in, I ask you first."

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh my God, whatever Will, let's just play the game."

"Okay, truth or dare?" he asked quickly.

"Dare," I answered without giving myself time to think about it because I didn't want to think about it and because not thinking had been working out pretty well for me all night.

"Make out with me!" he declared gleefully.

"Oh my God Will, you are the worst."

"I dared you. You have to do it. Because I dared you."

"Who knew that you'd have such a one track mind when drunk?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, okay. I will make out with you. Because you dared me." That totally counted as him starting it. " _But_ ," I added quickly, watching his face light up in a goofy grin, "just for _one minute_ and yes I am going to time it."

His face fell, but then lit up again, and then kind of contorted in confusion, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, watching him struggle to react to the news. He finally stopped trying to work out if he should be happy or upset and just kissed me. But he quickly pulled away. "That doesn't count. As part of the one minute. That was just me kissing you. I dared you to make out with me, so that means _you_ have to make out with _me_. Not that I'm not going to participate," he quickly struggled to clarify. "I just mean that, you know," he paused, frustrated and adorable, trying to get the words out. He finally just settled on "you have to start it." Which, of course, was the worst possible phrasing he could have used, considering my previous mental promise to myself.

"It's a technicality, but I'll allow it," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Because the truth is, I was nervous. Because if I kissed him and not the other way around, even on a dare, I didn't know how much longer I could keep making excuses to myself.

 _"Excuses for what?"_   Asked the voice in my head. _"Shut up,”_   I shot back.

_Okay, I really need to stop doing that, because it's weird._

_You're drunk, you can talk to yourself as much as you want._

_Good point._

"I'm waiting," prompted Darcy, and if you listened very closely, you could hear the slight edge of nervousness in his voice. 

The height difference made kissing him a bit of a problem. Sure, we were sitting down, but his head was still high above mine. So, taking a deep breath, I clambered onto his lap, straddling him. I watched his eyes widen in surprise as my knees tightened around his hips, and his shock made me feel less nervous. In fact, his reaction made me kind of gleeful, and I couldn't keep a giggle from escaping my lips. His breathing was already heavier, and I hadn't even started kissing him yet. My phone was sitting on the console table behind him, and I leaned forward to grab it, inadvertently (okay fine, totally and completely on purpose) pressing my entire body against him in the process. I grinned when I heard his breath catch as I snaked my arm around his neck to seize my phone. By the time I was settled back on his thighs, phone in hand, he was looking at me with eyes dark, as if he was barely holding on. (Holding on to _what_ exactly, I'm not sure.)

I set the timer to one minute. And then I looked deep into his eyes, and yeah, okay, he wasn't the only one having some trouble breathing. "Starting...now," I said, pushing the button without breaking his gaze and then quickly setting the phone down somewhere, anywhere, before lunging forward and pressing my lips against his. Immediately, his arms were around me, crushing my whole body against his. I flung my arms around his neck in response. His mouth was hot on mine and my lips easily parted to the insistence of his tongue and "closer, closer," I murmured against his lips, because we still weren't close enough, and he squeezed me harder, but _it still wasn't close enough_ , and I felt like I was going crazy, like I _would_ go crazy, if I couldn't get closer closer, closer still to William Darcy.

I moved my hands to his face, running one along his jaw and the other reaching to comb through his hair, before grasping a fistful tightly. The hand that was on his jaw slowly slipped down to his chest, and before I knew what I was doing, I had unbuttoned a button or two, and my hand was under his shirt, exploring his hard muscles. And _his_ hands? Oh, he was not being shy with _his_ hands. One had by now trailed down to my ass, which he was firmly squeezing, and the other was fondling my breast. Over my shirt. And I couldn't help but wishing that he had slipped his hand under it, but I supposed that even drunk, William Darcy had a limit on how far he would stretch propriety. But I must admit that even over my shirt his hand on my breast felt good, the way he was cupping and stroking and grabbing and squeezing, and _I wanted more_.

I deepened the kiss between us, though I hadn't realized it was possible to make it deeper, and I pressed as closely against him as possible, our bodies completely flush, and I could feel him hot and hard beneath me, and I barely resisted the urge to grind my hips against his, and just as I was starting to lose track of where he ended and I began, there came the shrill piercing of an alarm jolting me back to reality, and that was it, one minute was up.

I quickly detached my mouth from his, ignoring the (very large) part of me that was begging for more. But I couldn't quite let go of him just yet, so I slumped forward, relaxing my body, my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder, catching my breath. He relaxed his body too, looping his arms around my lower back, holding me gently as my breath hit his neck. And then without even knowing what I was doing, I found myself whispering, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I scrambled off his lap and onto the couch next to him, gasping and spluttering in shock over the words I hadn't meant to say. For his part, he just looked at me dumbly. I could see the surprise in his eyes, but more clearly, and much more painfully, I could see the hope. 

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I didn't mean...I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, but I don't...I don't..." But I couldn't tell him that I didn't love him, because all of a sudden I wasn't sure.  _Something_ had prompted me to say it, after all. The truth was, I genuinely didn't  _know_ how I felt about him anymore. "I didn't mean to say it," I repeated, not knowing what else to say. 

"It's okay. It's okay Lizzie," said Darcy. And then with a wry laugh, "Let's be honest. We're both pretty drunk." Which was true. But I could tell that my words had been sobering. At least for the moment. 

"Your turn!" I said quickly, trying to return us to drunken lightheartedness. 

"What?" Asked William (Darcy, Will, William--I'd been trying all of them out lately, but I had yet to settle on just one), blinking at me in confusion. His face contorted into a slight squint and I couldn't help but giggle and oh thank God for alcohol. 

"Truth or dare!" 

"Oh...oh right," he said, and I could tell he had forgotten that we were playing. Which, I mean, was understandable under the circumstances. "Um...truth?" He said, sounding terrified. 

"Boo, you're no fun." 

He gave an awkward shrug, caught between a desire to please me and his natural discomfort with the game. 

"Whatever, it's fine...So...What juicy secret can I extract from you..." I mused. "All right, tell me about your most embarrassing moment!" I said, unable to think of anything particularly original. But hey, I was drunk, so not exactly at my intellectual best. 

He blanched. 

"What? That bad?" I asked, teasingly. "Come on, you can tell me!" 

He bit his lip. He honest-to-God bit his lip, and I must say, it was quite distracting, because I had recently become quite well acquainted with his lips, and also his teeth, and I would have quite liked to be the one doing the biting. And then he cleared his throat and quite nervously said, "Um...Well...Once this really amazing really beautiful girl rejected me..." 

I nodded in encouragement, somehow failing to see what was coming next. 

"...On the internet?" 

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Oh God Will, um..." 

"No! I mean, don't be...don't be embarrassed. That's not...that's not the part that was so awful. I...I told you then that I didn't care about any of that...Any of the videos. And I meant it. The part that was embarrassing was that you were right. You were completely right about me, and I  _was_ a douchebag. I was a horrible person to you. And it was really embarrassing to realize that, because I always thought I was a gentleman. And then you showed me that I wasn't, and it was very embarrassing for me, and it's still incredibly embarrassing for me to remember the way that I treated you." 

"Aww...No, Will, don't...I was wrong about you, Will," I said, still blushing despite his admonitions. 

He shook his head and he was smiling at me wanly. "No you weren't." 

"Will, you are clearly a nice guy. And definitely _not_ a douchebag." 

"Maybe now. Because of you. Because I've been trying to change. Because of what you made me realize about myself." 

"Even if that's true, it means that you've been a good guy all along. Because only a good guy would want to change, want to make himself better." 

He smiled at me, his eyes smouldering and his grin sexy. "You give me too much credit," he said softly. 

So I got up on my knees so that our faces were level, and I leaned over and gave him another kiss. Just a small one, but it was soft and loving. I wasn't sure how I felt about him exactly, but I knew that I felt  _something_ , and it was something positive. 

I sat back down and curled up next to him, nudging my way under his arm, and he loosely wrapped the other one around me as well, holding me gently. He softly rested his chin atop my head. "What are we doing Lizzie?" He whispered. 

"Falling asleep," I answered, snuggling into his chest, the inevitable booze crash finally settling over me. 

"Okay," he said softly, and I could hear the sleep coloring his voice as well. And that is how I came to fall asleep in William Darcy's arms. 

The last words I heard as I drifted away were "I love you Lizzie Bennet," but for all I know, I could have dreamed them. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up before he did, the night suddenly crashing down on me with blinding pain. Or maybe that was just the hangover. Either way, it hurt. 

We had ended up horizontal on the couch, with me lying atop his chest, his arms trapping me against him. I had to admit, it was not the worst position to be in. I briefly considered getting up, but I was afraid that if I moved I would wake him, which would be super awkward. Of course, he was going to have to wake up eventually, and it was likely that he would notice that I was ON TOP OF HIM. 

 _"Okay Lizzie, calm down,"_ I told myself, because I was starting to breathe all heavy and panicky. 

Finally, I decided to take the coward's way out of the situation and just pretend to be asleep and let him wake up first and deal with the awkward. (It had nothing to do with wanting to keep his arms around me for as long as possible. NOTHING.) 

I didn't have to wait long. 

After just a few short minutes, Darcy awoke with a yawn and a stretch. His arms automatically returned to me for a moment, squeezing me against him, until he woke up properly and realized what was happening. "Lizzie? What? Oh God," I heard him say as his arms quickly sprang away from me and then fluttered kind of anxiously around my body as he looked for a place to put them without touching me. 

I decided to put him out of his misery by "waking up" myself. I opened sleep-lidded eyes and peered up at his face. "Will," I said, and then froze, realizing that I hadn't actually come up with a plan for what to do. Crap. I needed to act surprised to find myself ON TOP OF HIM, right? Oh God.

 _"You should probably stop staring and get off of him Lizzie,"_ my inner voice helpfully reminded me. 

 _Right_. 

So I sprang off of him and he quickly sat up and then we were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch, very pointedly not looking at each other. I was blushing and when I peeked at him from under my lashes he looked very much as if he wanted to die. 

He stood up abruptly and walked out of the room without a word, leaving me confused and alone. I considered following him, but to be honest, movement was a little difficult, what with the pounding in my head, my intense feeling of dehydration, and the fact that it was hard to keep my eyes open without squinting. Sure, the curtains were drawn and it wasn't even that late in the morning, but it still felt much too bright. 

Just as I was wondering if I should politely just let myself out (and also wondering how exactly I was supposed to accomplish that considering the fact that I didn't have my sunglasses with me, and if I thought it was too bright _inside_ , I didn't think that I was physically capable of going outside), William returned, carrying a tray. On it was two cups of water, a pitcher of water, two cups of coffee, a bottle of Advil, and a plate of croissants.

He set it down on the coffee table without looking at me and then said, speaking to his shoes, "Ah...There is more food in the kitchen, of course. But this was readily available, and I thought you might prefer to eat out here." He paused to clear his throat. His chin was tucked well back. "I know that you generally have a preference for tea, but, ah, considering the circumstances, I thought you might prefer the, ah, stronger quality of coffee this morning." 

"Thanks Will," I answered awkwardly, also speaking to his shoes. "Um, you can sit down?" 

"Oh. Yes...Actually, I was just going to, um...brush my teeth first. If, um, if you would like to do the same, there are toothbrushes in the guest bathroom over there. And toothpaste, of course. Oh. And. Um. Did you...did you want clothes?" He asked nervously, now looking at the ceiling. 

"Do you  _have_ clothes?" I asked, looking straight at him (not that he noticed), his clear discomfort conversely making me feel more comfortable. (It was a setting I was used to. Him being awkward, me being normal.) 

"Well, um...Gigi has some clothes here, and, uh, you're always welcome to one of my t-shirts...Not that...I mean...I don't know why you'd want one of my t-shirts," he stammered. And I couldn't help but think of how adorable he was, waking up to find a girl on top of him, making her coffee, and inexplicably offering her clothes. It was sweet. 

"I'm going back to my place pretty soon, so I think I can handle a change of clothes on my own." 

"Right. You wouldn't need clothes, because you're leaving. Right. Forget I said anything." And then he left again, presumably to brush his teeth, and perhaps to change his clothes. And I made my way to the guest bathroom, where I found a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and brushed the taste of stale booze out of my mouth. By the time I dragged my weary, pounding, cotton-mouthed head back to the living room, Darcy was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and chewing on a croissant. The bottle of Advil was open in front of him. 

He had indeed changed and, in my opinion (though I would never admit it), looked much sexier for it. He was wearing jeans, for one thing. And a navy blue sweater that hugged his sculpted torso and made me really appreciate his beautiful, broad chest. And there, around his neck, in what was surely a cheeky nod to me, was a red bowtie. "Nice tie," I said, laughing. Which I immediately regretted because it sent a sharp pang through my head. "Ow," I muttered, putting a hand to my head as I sat next to him on the couch. Wordlessly, he slid the bottle of Advil over to me. "Thanks," I muttered, popping two in my mouth and washing it down with some water. 

He was also wearing his glasses, I noticed. He must have fallen asleep in his contacts last night, which can't have been fun. I was sipping my coffee and trying not to ogle him too obviously (So glasses turn me on! Sue me!) when he finally spoke. 

"Um, good morning." 

"What? Oh yeah...Good morning Will." 

"I just...I forgot to say it earlier. Which was impolite of me. I apologize." 

"Well, I mean, I was kind of on top of you, so, you know...I get it." 

He paused, clearly floundering for something to say before speaking again. "I hope you are not feeling...too unwell this morning." 

"Not gonna lie, I'm feeling fairly unwell." 

"Ah...I suppose that is...only to be expected." He was still very studiously looking anywhere but at me. 

"And how are you feeling this morning, Mr. Darcy?" I asked, trying to sound playful and maybe even managing it. 

"I..." And then finally he looked at me, and his expression was considerably anguished. "I am feeling exceptionally guilty. Lizzie, I am so sorry. I cannot believe that I...Well...I am not in the habit of allowing myself to become so uninhibited and I do not know how I can ever make up for what I did last night," he said in a rush. "Please. Please let me make it up to you somehow. I'm not sure  _how_ exactly, but I will think of something. Perhaps, for now, a promise to stay far far away from you will suffice?" 

"Whoa, calm down William. It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for. We got drunk. It happens," I said calmly. But inside I was panicking because the idea of him staying far far away from me was suddenly quite alarming. 

"You were inebriated and I took advantage of you." 

"You were equally inebriated! That's not taking advantage. That's just, you know...impaired judgment." 

"The situation occurred because  _I_  foolishly invited you over for the sole purpose of becoming inebriated together. You must believe me when I say that my actions last night were not premeditated. I did not intend for us to drink as much as we did, but...Well," he said with a kind of wistful sigh, "the truth is that I was enjoying myself so much...Enjoying your company so much...That I kept pouring, because I didn't want it to end." 

"William, please, calm down." 

"I am finding that very difficult," he said curtly. 

So, trying to act without thinking, I leaned over and up, and I kissed him. He was completely still beneath my lips. 

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" He asked when I leaned away, his voice slightly strained.

"Kissing you. Sober." 

"Why?" He asked, managing to pack a startling amount of hope and anguish into that one syllable. 

And then my brain caught up to my body and suddenly I was nervous and I started fidgeting and I looked down at my knees and then back up at his eyes, but only from under my lashes, and he was so beautiful. His eyes were so blue and he was drinking me in, I could tell that he was just  _drinking me in_ , and it was nice, you know, to be absorbed by his eyes. "Um," I finally said, much more shyly than I intended to, "you still...you know...you still...have...feelings...for me, right?" I couldn't quite look at him as I asked. 

He gave a light laugh, and his voice was surprisingly warm and unabashed as he said, "Of course." He lifted my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes, and his smile was wistful, but it was there, as he said, "Lizzie Bennet, I love you. I am in love with you. You know that. I told you that already. How could that change? I've only gotten to know you better. And with each passing day I love you more. I think it would be impossible not to." 

"Oh," I said, quickly resuming my examination of my knees as a blush suffused my cheeks. Taking a deep breath and gathering my entire force of will, I lifted my head up to meet his eyes again. "I can't...I can't match that." His face clouded slightly. "No! I mean...I mean, not yet. I'm not saying that I don't love you. I'm just...I'm not saying that I do either. Because I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to tell you unless I'm sure, and the truth is that I'm not sure. I like you though. I know that I like you. I like you a lot. And every day I like you more. And, okay, yeah, I think that I do...that I do love you, but I'm not ready to...to commit to that yet. To being in love, because that's new and that's scary, and I'm sorry, and I don't mean to hurt you, but I genuinely used to hate you, so, um, it's kind of hard for me to...You know. To understand. But here's the thing...I might not be ready to commit to being in love with you, but I am ready to commit to you. If, um...If, you, uh...If that's cool." 

"Commit to me?" 

"Well, like, I mean..." 

"Lizzie Bennet, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" He asked with a grin.

I blushed deep and red. "Maybe?" 

"Ms. Bennet, I am the CEO of the company that you're shadowing. This is highly inappropriate. Is this a career advancement ploy?"

" _Will_." I said, shoving him playfully. 

"Sorry, sorry," he said, smiling. "I just got excited. I couldn't help but tease you." And then he hugged me, which was apology enough in my opinion (he has really nice arms, okay?), and I blushed into his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "Lizzie Bennet, it would make me the happiest man in the world if I could be your boyfriend." 

"You must have a really low bar for happiness," I said into his shoulder. 

He laughed, and I could feel the happy rumble of his body against mine. "What can I say? My life was lacking before you stepped into it. Or, danced into it rather." 

Since we were apparently on comfortable touching grounds now, I went ahead and climbed into his lap. Not straddling him this time though. Just sitting. He happily looped his arms around my waist and I flung mine around his neck. 

"Oh!" I said suddenly, remembering something. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I have a condition." 

"A condition?" 

"Yeah, I'm only willing to date you conditionally." 

"What's your condition?" He asked, a little bit wary. 

"You have to let me wear your t-shirts," I said with a mischievous grin. 

He blushed. "I was flustered! I woke up and you were on top of me! What was I supposed to say?" 

"You said it like a good ten minutes after the whole waking up thing." 

"I wanted to change clothes! It felt rude not to offer you the same opportunity." 

"Your glasses are really sexy," I blurted out of nowhere. (His face was very close to my face.) 

"I...What?" 

"Sorry. Uh. Nothing?" 

"You like my glasses?" 

"It's very distracting talking to you when you're wearing them, because mostly I just want to kiss you." 

"Now you know how I feel one-hundred percent of the time that I'm around you." 

"One-hundred percent? You think about kissing me literally one-hundred percent of the time that you're around me? Seriously, Will? I mean, honestly, that's kind of insulting. I'm good for a lot of things other than kissing, you know." 

"I know! Believe me, I know. That doesn't mean that I don't think about it." 

"And, uh, what did you think about it when you actually got to do it?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy. 

"You're asking me what I thought about kissing you? Last night? While incredibly intoxicated?" 

I nodded, looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers. He carefully laced them through my own and squeezed. 

"I thought that I'd really like to try it sober," he answered. 

"Oh?" I asked. 

"Yes," he answered. 

"That...could be arranged." 

"Could it now?" 

"Too many words, not enough kissing." 

He laughed, and then his lips were on mine, and I was kissing him again, only this time we were both sober, and let me tell you, it was much,  _much_ better. Which was kind of breathtakingly astounding, considering how good it had been the night before. It was an immediate total sensory overload and it's a good thing that I was sitting down, because I don't think my legs could have supported me. I felt faint and completely weak and it was so much-- _too much_ \--that I nearly pulled away, unable to take it. 

But then I thought  _what the hell, might as well just go with it._ Because he was my boyfriend now and because, drunk or not, we'd gotten pretty frisky the night before, so it wasn't even our first time making out really. 

So without breaking the (phenomenal) kiss, I swung my legs around so that I was straddling him once more, and he gave a slight grunt in surprise, which made me smile against his lips, but only for a brief moment, because soon I had lost the capability for any thought at all, because  _oh my God_   _he was such a good kisser_. His lips were somehow both soft and hard against mine, and most of all _insistent_. His tongue ran along the roof of my mouth and I couldn't help a small moan from escaping my lips. I pressed against him like I had the night before, just trying desperately to get closer, my arms firm around his neck. He was much more gentlemanly with his hands this time, gripping my waist and occasionally stroking my hair, but careful not to touch anything else. I was caught between admiring his self control and really really wishing that he had less of it. 

But I supposed that for now, just kissing was good enough. 

We had all the time in the world for the rest of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
